


New Beginnings

by Liritar



Series: Krogan Family Values [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Curing the Genophage, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has his own reasons for wanting to cure the genophage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Every word from the dalatrass’s lips made Shepard’s blood boil with rage. He couldn’t believe that… that she thought he would _ever_ go along with her plan. Who did she think he was? She wanted him to… to _kill_ Wrex’s babies. _His_ babies. And lie to Wrex about it. Misguided sympathy for the krogan, his ass. “Stop talking,” he said, his voice full of freezing malice. When she tried to go on, he repeated it in a shout, letting his anger show, eyes blazing with fury. “This discussion is _over._ You are no longer welcome at this peace conference, or in this alliance. And god help the salarians if you make it through this war, because the rest of the galaxy will know about this.” He disconnected the call and stormed towards the door, kicking the doorjamb on his way out.

His mood was not improved by the time he made it to the shuttle. “I fucking hate salarians,” he growled as he threw himself into his seat. “No offense, Mordin,” he added quickly.

The scientist wisely kept out of it, merely nodding at him. Wrex, on the other hand, laughed. “We’ll make a proper krogan of you yet, pup. If only we can break the infatuation you have with the turian…”

“I love you, too, Wrex,” Garrus said dryly, checking over his rifle, as he did before each mission. “And here you go, breaking my heart every time you look at Shepard.” His dual-toned voice dripped with amused sarcasm.

“Ugh.” Wrex made a face, to amused smirks from around the compartment. “Shut up, Vakarian, you’re going to make me sick.”

Garrus chuckled and turned his attention to the commander. “What’s important is what can make Shepard hate the entire salarian race. What happened?”

Fuck. He’d hoped he could keep that to himself, at least until he was calmed down enough to talk about it rationally. “Dalatrass,” he said shortly. “She wanted to make a deal.”

Wrex made a deep rumbling sound. “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?”

Shepard sighed. “Because if she’d been there in person, _I_ would have killed her myself?” He paused for a moment. “She wanted me to sabotage the cure. The salarians already sabotaged the Shroud, years ago.” He flashed a slightly malicious grin. “She found out just who she was dealing with.”

The krogan roared with laughter. “She thought she could get _you_ to… Ha!” He slammed his hand against the wall of the shuttle with a mighty _thump._ “You’re more excited about the babies than I am.”

Mordin was already murmuring thoughtfully to himself, obviously working on the problem.

Bakara nodded solemnly. “Thank you, brother. You’ve saved our race from another genocide.”

Shepard reached out to take her hand. “You know where I stand, sister. That will _never_ change.”

She gripped his hand tightly, nodding.

And then the shuttle was touching down, Wrex bursting out with a roar. Shepard smiled fondly after him, gesturing the rest of the company out. He refrained from offering to help Bakara down; she’d probably have smacked him.

This was going to be dangerous, but any risk was worth curing Wrex’s people. _His_ people. For better or worse, he was tied to the krogan now. He would make sure they never got used like they had in the past.

And he would never let another genophage occur.

He caught up with Wrex, ready to take on the galaxy. Together.

 

Shepard stood, gazing up at the Tuchanka sky, his blazing joy tempered by grief. Mordin’s sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain. He just wished… wished it could have been different. He’d already lost too many friends in this war, and he was willing to bet he’d lose a lot more. “I hope there’s seashells wherever you are,” he whispered to the sky, then turned to meet his lover, who was charging towards him with a roar.

He met Wrex at a run, the krogan sweeping him off his feet effortlessly. He found himself kissed so breathless that he was glad Wrex was supporting him.

“Ha! I knew we could do it, Shepard.” He was set back on his feet and kissed again, very thoroughly. Mmmm, yeah. He wished there was another genophage for him to cure, if it would make Wrex like this.

He was flushed and breathing heavily by the time the krogan released him. Bakara was watching them in amusement, and she approached and touched his cheek. “I think Wrex thanked you enough for the both of us,” she said dryly, “but you have my lasting gratitude, brother.”

Shepard threw his arms around her, stretching up to kiss the side of her veil. “Thank you for… letting me be part of this,” he said softly. Then he grinned. “Now, you two had better make me some babies after all of this. I’ll be checking up on you.”

Wrex roared with laughter. “Got a moment? You can watch.”

Bakara slapped Wrex’s shoulder. “Shut up, you fool.”

The commander flashed a sad smile. “I wish I could stay.”

Wrex nodded, becoming serious once more. He pulled Shepard against him, rumbling softly. “Let me know when you’re ready to hit Earth. I’ll stand with you, Shepard.” The krogan bent his head, wide lips pressing against the fuzz of his hair. “My love.”

And once again, after far too short a time together, it was time for him to leave. He walked away stoically, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. It wasn’t the end. He was sure of it.


End file.
